1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hearing assistance devices such as, for example, implantable cochlear stimulation (“ICS”) systems and hearing aids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of hearing assistance devices are available. Such devices include, but are not limited to, ICS systems and hearing aids.
ICS systems are used to help the profoundly deaf perceive a sensation of sound by directly exciting the intact auditory nerve with controlled impulses of electrical current. Ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by an externally worn microphone and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by sound processor circuitry, converted to a pulse sequence having varying pulse widths and/or amplitudes, and transmitted to an implanted receiver circuit of the ICS system. The implanted receiver circuit is connected to an implantable electrode array that has been inserted into the cochlea of the inner ear, and electrical stimulation current is applied to varying electrode combinations to create a perception of sound. A representative ICS system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,022, which is entitled “Cochlear Stimulation System Employing Behind-The-Ear Sound processor With Remote Control” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As alluded to above, some ICS systems include an implantable device, a sound processor, with the sound processor circuitry, and a microphone that is in communication with the sound processor circuitry. The implantable device communicates with the sound processor and, to that end, some ICS systems include a headpiece that is in communication with both the sound processor and the implantable device. The microphone may be part of the sound processor or the headpiece. In one type of ICS system, the sound processor is worn behind the ear (a “BTE sound processor”), while other types of ICS systems have a body worn sound processor unit (or “body worn sound processor”). The body worn sound processor, which is larger and heavier than a BTE sound processor, is typically worn on the user's belt or carried in the user's pocket. Examples of commercially available ICS sound processors include, but are not limited to, the Advanced Bionics Harmony™ BTE sound processor.
Hearing aids include a microphone, sound processor circuitry, and a speaker (sometimes referred to as a “receiver”). Here too, ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by the microphone and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by sound processor circuitry. The processed signals drive the speaker, which delivers amplified (or otherwise processed) sound pressure waves to the ear canal. Exemplary types of hearing aids include, but are not limited to, BTE hearing aids, receiver-in the-canal (“RIC”) hearing aids, and in-the-canal (“ITC”) hearing aids. Examples of commercially available hearing aids include, but are not limited to, the Phonak Ambra™ hearing aid and the Phonak Naida™ hearing aid.
Hearing assistance devices are typically powered by one or more batteries. In some instances, hearing assistance devices include a removable battery pack in which a rechargeable battery is housed. Other hearing devices employ batteries that are removable and replaceable, e.g. zinc-air batteries, by way of a battery compartment door or a battery holder that pivots out of the hearing assistance device housing to a position at which the batteries may be replaced.
The present inventor has determined that conventional hearing assistance devices are susceptible to improvement. For example, the present inventor has determined that the manner by which the batteries are accessed for removal and replacement is susceptible to improvement. The present inventor has also determined that that it would be desirable to secure the battery holder to the hearing assistance device housing in a manner that will reduce the likelihood that an infant or toddler could remove the battery holder, as well as reduce the likelihood that the battery holder will be inadvertently opened, without making it substantially more difficult for adults to remove. The present inventor has also determined that that it would be desirable to provide the user with greater flexibility with respect to the level of effort that will be required to remove the battery holder.